


In Your Face, Rogers

by velvetjinx



Series: Steve’s Size Kink [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Facials, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Steve just likes it when Bucky comes on him okay, big dick bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve has another filthy idea, and Bucky is totally on board.





	In Your Face, Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 5 of my MCU Kink Bingo card!

Steve woke abruptly, jerking awake at a loud car horn outside. Bucky, who was wrapped around him, shifted slightly.

“What’s up?” Bucky murmured sleepily, and Steve kissed the top of his head.

“Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep.”

“Nah, I’m awake now,” Bucky said, yawning and shifting his hips, and Steve could feel Bucky’s huge, hard cock pressing against his hip.

“Mmm, I can feel just how up you are,” Steve teased, gasping as Bucky’s hand brushed over his erection.

“Like you’re not?” Bucky yawned again, nuzzling Steve’s neck. “Morning wood, Steve. Nothing special.”

“I know,” Steve responded, laughing. “But it’s not morning, and frankly it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

Bucky looked up at him, gaze sleepy but with heat in its depths. “What are you suggesting?”

Steve drew him into a soft kiss. “How about you stroke yourself until you come all over my face?”

Bucky stared at Steve for a moment, before hauling him into another kiss, this one deeper. “Fuck, Steve, you were actually serious about that?”

“Wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.”

Bucky groaned and kissed him again, and they arranged themselves with Steve sitting with his back against the headboard and Bucky standing on the mattress facing him. When they were settled, Bucky spat into his palm and began to stroke himself slowly, pausing occasionally to rub the head of his cock against Steve’s slightly-parted lips. Steve’s tongue came out to wet them, catching on Bucky’s hard length, and Bucky moaned, narrowing his eyes and slapping Steve around the face with his cock. 

“Behave,” Bucky said, his tone a warning, and Steve smirked up at him. 

“Or what?”

Bucky growled, slapping Steve’s cheekbone again, and Steve could feel the wetness of precome smear across his skin. 

Steve grinned up at Bucky. “Come on, Buck, stroke that big, fat cock. Come all over my face. Want your spunk all in my beard.”

He saw Bucky’s cock twitch in his hand. “Fuck, yeah, Steve. You're gonna look so pretty covered in my spunk, gonna come all over your beard.”

Steve stuck his tongue out and licked the head of Bucky’s cock again, around the slit, as Bucky worked the shaft. Bucky gave a gravelly groan, more precome beading at the head of his cock. He swiped his thumb through it, spreading it around, then spat into his hand again before going back to stroking himself, this time concentrating on the head. 

Steve couldn’t help himself. Having Bucky’s big, thick cock right in front of him was too much of a temptation, and he leaned in, sucking kisses up the vein on the underside. 

“Fuck yeah, Steve. You can’t fucking stop yourself, can you?” Bucky panted, slapping Steve's cheek again and hissing as his cock rasped along Steve's beard. “You just fucking love getting your mouth on my cock. Tell me how much, Steve. Tell me how much you love it.”

“God, Bucky, you’re right, I fucking love your cock,” Steve agreed. “It’s so fucking big and thick and pretty, you fit in my hands and my mouth and my ass so perfectly. You make me forget everyone else in the world when you’re fucking me, when I’m so totally full of that perfect cock. Could spend all day on my knees for you, letting you fuck my mouth over and over until we’re both spent. Turns me on so much, you know you could make me come just by fucking my mouth? Bet I could come untouched, like I did the first time you fucked me, remember that? Thought your cock was gonna split me in two.” 

Bucky’s hand was moving faster on his cock, and he was biting his lip as Steve spoke. “You’ve always been good at taking my cock,” he managed, and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, because I fucking want it so bad. When I’m fucking you I can’t help touch you, makes me come even harder when I see my hand on you, the way my fingers don’t even meet around your fat cock.”

“Oh, fuck, Steve, oh my god, I’m gonna come,” Bucky moaned. “Close your eyes, fuck, fuck, coming, _fuck_ ,” he gasped out, and Steve closed his eyes just in time to feel streaks of come cover his face. Most of it was over his beard, especially when Bucky shuddered and rubbed the head of his sensitive cock over Steve’s chin, cleaning off the remaining drops at the slit. 

Steve wiped off the streak on his eyebrow, opening his eyes and sucking his fingers into his mouth to clean them. Bucky dropped to his knees, straddling Steve and kissing him deeply before cleaning his face with his tongue, making curlicues on his skin and beard. Steve pushed his own erection against Bucky’s softening cock, and Bucky laughed against his skin. 

“Awww, baby, don’t worry. I’m gonna take good care of you,” Bucky told him, and slid down the bed before pretty much swallowing his cock. Steve let out a yell that quickly turned into a moan as Bucky sucked him, jerking the base of his cock while sucking at the head. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky, not gonna last,” Steve managed, and Bucky nodded.

“Good, baby, come down my throat, want you to.”

Steve could feel his pleasure mounting and his hips began to move restlessly in counterpoint to Bucky’s hand and mouth. Bucky began to play with his balls, squeezing them gently with metal fingers, before sliding those same fingers back to rub gently at Steve’s hole. At the first press inside, Steve’s pleasure overtook him and he came with a cry, cock pulsing in Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky swallowed around him, then pulled back, licking Steve’s cock with little kitten licks to clean him up. Steve grabbed Bucky’s arms and hauled him up the bed into a deep kiss, tasting himself on Bucky’s tongue. 

They lay there together for a few moments, then Bucky glanced up at Steve, amusement in his gaze. “So, do you think you’d love me as much if I didn’t have a big enough cock for you?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Of course I would.” He paused. “Though you might not have been able to make me come as hard.”

Bucky smacked him on the arm. “Punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve retorted comfortably. “I’d better wash my face.”

“You could…” Bucky began, and Steve laughed. 

“No, Buck. I’m not having your spunk stick my beard together again.”

“Spoilsport.” Bucky wriggled around for a moment until he was comfortable, as Steve got up to go to the bathroom. “Order pizza when you get back?”

“Sure.” 

Steve padded through to the bathroom, a smile on his face. Sex with Bucky was always fun, but that day had been particularly filthy in more ways than one. And it was Bucky's turn to come up with something inventive for them next time—Steve couldn't wait to see what his ideas would be.


End file.
